


Gambling Life

by JokerV3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Game of Dice (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, POV First Person, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3
Summary: Fight for your life through trust or suspicion instead of luck and skill.Instead of winning fame and fortune, your prize is your freedom.Welcome to the Killing Game for the gamble on your life.Following the telekinetic (self-proclaimed hero) Ion Christine, along with his younger sister and prodigy magician Mary Chester, they'll try to survive or escape the Killing Game on the renamed and renovated Despair Cruise (formerly known as the Bella Cruise), with its new captain and former Hope's Peak Academy headmaster, Monokuma.To fight against or work with others, even his own enemies, Ion Christine will have to fight for his life once again in not a gambling tournament but in a game of life and death.A crossover fanfic of Game of Dice x Danganronpa.





	1. Delete

It had been a few months since this all started: officially joining the Genius League.

I guess it was a stroke of luck, as much as I’d hate to refer to it as luck (it was obviously my skills that got me in…), that I had been officially invited to compete in the Genius League. It was all going according to plan. I was one step closer in fulfilling my promise to her. …and in getting my revenge… My promise to her and my need for justice against him. I was one step closer to both.

Another stroke of luck hit me in that we crossed paths earlier than I thought. I wasn't the only one who had joined; she joined as well. Both of us participating in the Genius League and running into each other on the Bella Cruise. **Literally**. I accidentally ran into her, not paying attention in where I was going. I was about to apologize before I heard a familiar voice, saying my name. After the few years I had disappeared without a goodbye and only leaving a note, I finally reunited with her, the most important person in my life. My little sister: Mary. She looked like she was going to cry out of happiness, angrily slap me in the face, and hug me out of affection - one after the other. Apparently, my little stunt I pulled a few months ago in the match against Alice had caused quite the sensational uproar to the point of it being newsworthy. I honestly should’ve expected that to happen… It is an internationally famous tournament after all. Meanwhile, Mary had seen that report of the event with the inclusion of a picture of me running out of the building after the match, taken by some random person from the crowd that night. She joined the Genius League just to find and reunite with me. It had been a few years after all, especially with no contact… I finally got to see her again. We could finally be the heroes, just like when we were younger and playing pretend as heroes. Except this time, I could be an actual hero along with her by my side.

With our reunion, there was only one other thing left for me. My justice and revenge. They would all soon pay for what they've done to me and countless others. But fate decided that any luck I had to begin with was enough, and decided to force me into a cruel and harsher reality. Only a week after I had boarded the Bella Cruise, a sudden change occurred one night when I entered the room I was staying in, causing me to feel dizzy and weak.

And then…

Falling straight into the dark and empty void of unconsciousness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [【DeviantART】](https://rckey.deviantart.com) ▪ [【Tumblr (Main Blog)】](http://v3joker.tumblr.com) ▪[【Tumblr (Art Sideblog)】](http://telekineticnme.tumblr.com) ▪ [【YouTube】](http://youtube.com/c/JokerV3)
> 
> [ ](https://ko-fi.com/A623ZXU)   
> 


	2. New Game+

“Ion…?”

_I hear… A young, feminine voice…_

“Ion…!”

_Ion… My name… Someone is calling out to me…_

“Ion, wake up!”

_Wake up…? What’s happening?_

Suddenly, a bright light entered my vision.

“Ugh…” _This voice… It was my own._ And that bright light was from opening my eyes. I blinked a few times to refocus my vision and noticed a ceiling above me. I felt something soft and realized I was lying on something.

“Ion! You’re up!” It was the same voice again.

I slowly sat myself up and noticed I was lying on a bed with a dark blue comforter. My head suddenly started to ache and I held my hand to my head. I looked in the direction of the voice.

“Are you alright…?” Mary, with her usual braided hair buns on the side of her head and her long twintails looked at me with worry.

“My head just… Hurts a little…” I took a quick mental check of my entire body. “Otherwise, I feel fine.”

Mary sighed in relief. “Thank goodness…”

“Mary… Where are we?” I looked around the room we were in, none of it seemed familiar. The large windowless room, with the bed I was lying on that I notice to be a king size, was a large rectangular shape with the walls painted a dark greyish-blue. There were two silver steel doors: one on the wall opposite to the bed and the other on the far side of the room, far from the bed. A sliding door was next to the door that was opposite to the bed. A dark brown wooden desk sat next to the bed with a dark brown wooden chair. A large dark blue rug sat in the center of the room on the shiny, pearl white vinyl floor. On the rug was a small, circular wooden coffee table painted pure white with a single white leather chair sitting in front of it, off the rug. The ceiling had a large light installed in it, giving the room a comforting glow that did anything but comfort me right now. It felt like this room was designed and furnished just for me, which only made me feel uneasy. “This doesn't look like the room I was staying in on the Bella Cruise…”

Mary shook her head with a pout. “I don't know. I woke up in a room similar to this one and got worried suddenly.” She skipped over to the side of the bed. “So, I went looking for you in case you were around too.”

“Did you see anything?”

She shook her head again. “Not much except for more doors but they were all labeled.”

“Labeled?”

“Well, all the doors had plates on them that looked like people. The one I woke up in had a pixel version of me on it and this room had a pixel version of you.”

I thought over what Mary just said and an unusual feeling of dread soon filled my mind. I quickly hopped off the bed to my feet and a moment later, felt my head ache again and slightly dizzy.

“Ion!”

I placed a hand to my forehead, and expressed a small smile to Mary to ease her worry. “Don’t worry. Just got up a bit too fast, heh.” After waiting a few seconds for the dizziness to fade, I stood up straight and walked over to the door on the far side of the room. “Come on. Let’s look around and see if we can find what's going on.” I flipped the hood of my jacket up, covering my head.

Mary replied with a curt nod. “Yeah.”

I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it. “Stay close to me okay? And be careful.” I looked over my shoulder at Mary.

“Of course. Plus, my big brother will protect me too!” Mary beamed with a wide smile.

I expressed a small smile. “Always.” I pulled the door open and I walked on through with Mary following after.

We entered a large rectangular room with two levels of many doors with plates on them, like Mary had said. I looked back at the door to the room I just exited. Right on the door at my eye level was a silver plate with an image of a pixel version of me, kind of like what would be seen in a video game. “Weird…”

“Mmhm,” Mary nodded, “just like I said.” She pointed to the door that was adjacent to this one. There was a similar plate on the door as well, except it looked like Mary. “That’s the one I woke up in.”

“Rooms with labeled plates of us on them…”

“We should look at the other door plates to see if there might be anyone we recognize.”

I replied with a curt nod, “I agree.”

We walked by each door on the second level that we were on already, going clockwise starting from my door, and stopping for a few seconds every time we reached a door. In order after my door to Mary’s, there were eight more doors with plates that showed the same pixel style image of the people the rooms belonged to:

> A boy with light skin, brown hair, and round glasses, dressed in a black suit with shorts instead of pants. I instantly knew that it was Tora, the kid I met when I first went to the Genius League around a few months ago for the preliminary rounds.  
>  A girl with light skin, short white hair, and round glasses, dressed in some kind of blue outfit that I think resembled a school uniform.  
>  Another girl with white but shoulder length hair and dark skin. I wasn’t sure what she was pictured wearing, it looking like a small top and shorts with something wrapped around her forearms and hands.  
>  Yet another girl with light skin and long pink hair, dressed in a shirt and skirt of black and white. Mary and I both recognized the image to be the famous teen pop-rock star, Rica.  
>  Another girl with light skin and short black hair, wearing something kinda similar to the girl with dark skin.  
>  A girl with black hair, styled up in simple buns with light skin and dressed in a short dress.  
>  Another girl with long pink hair and fair skin, wearing a brown dress.  
>  And then the last was a girl with long brown hair, wearing a blue police outfit with hat to match.

“There sure are a lot of girls on this floor…” I let out a sigh, scratching the back of my head.

“What about the one you referred to as Tora? That’s a boy, right?”

“Well, I think he’s like, ten. I’m probably the oldest guy on this floor…”

Mary let out a little giggle. “Do you really need to worry about something like that?”

I sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter much, since we don’t know where we are or what this is all about…” _It really is a bit petty of me to complain about something like that…_

“Should we look at the first floor of doors too?”

“We recognized some of the people on this floor. Maybe we should explore the rest of the place outside this area and come back later to look at the rest.”

Mary nodded. “Alright.”

We walked down the stairs to the first floor and quickly looked around before our sights landed on a pair of double glass doors. We walked over to it and I pulled on one of the handles on one of the doors. I held the door open and Mary walked through with me following after and letting go of the door, letting the door close on its own.

We stopped immediately in our tracks right in front of the doors as we were awestruck at the sight before us. The vast, blue ocean and the bright blue sky with the bright sun shining down on us. We looked around and from what we could see, we were on a large ship, possibly a cruise ship.

“This definitely isn’t the Bella Cruise. I don’t remember that area we walked out of being anywhere on that ship.” I said, after the minute of silence of awe we had.

Mary nodded. “Yeah. We’re definitely somewhere else…”

“Ah! More people!” A familiar young male sounding voice exclaimed nearby.

Mary and I looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and my eyes widened in surprise. “Tora?”

“Ah! Ion! It’s you!” Tora expressed a wide grin. He walked over to us, his grin getting even bigger. “Thank goodness there’s someone else I know!”

Right behind Tora was a really young girl who was only a few centimeters shorter than him. Her hair was pink with it flowing behind her, very wavy and long with it reaching past her hips. Her brown dress looked kinda like a nightgown, with it being slightly translucent at the end of the skirt. She wore black flats. And in her arms was a stuffed white rabbit doll with black button eyes. She seemed… Familiar. The answer popped into my head a moment later. _That’s right! She looks like one of the pixel portraits on the door plates!_

“Ah!” Tora exclaimed. He gestured his arm in a sweeping motion towards the girl behind him. “This is Isabelle. I ran into her just an hour ago when I was exploring the ship.”

“H-hello…” Isabelle said in a timid voice. Guess she’s really shy. She might also be a bit anxious right now, considering the unusual situation we’re all in right now. Hell, I’m a bit anxious about all of this too… There’s also the fact that she looks so young… Maybe eight or nine years old? She must be terrified right now…

“Hey.” I replied. “I’m Ion and this,” I nodded my head in Mary’s direction, “is my sister, Mary.”

“I remember you mentioning you had a sister, Ion. So this is her?” Tora asked, looking at Mary.

Mary looked at the two kids with a kind smile. “Ion has talked about me, huh? Well, hello!” She gave a small wave before turning her head to look up at me and said, “So, the other people must be on this ship too. The ones we saw pictured on the door plates, right, Ion?”

“Yeah.” I slowly nodded. “Maybe we should look for them--” Before I could finish, the sound of a speaker somewhere nearby came to life with a nearly ear splitting ring.

“A-ah!” Isabelle let out a little yell, instinctively covering her ears. The rest of us covered our ears as well. The ring only lasted a few more moments before it faded. We removed our hands from our ears.

“What in the world was that--” Yet again, I was interrupted, this time by a voice that came from the speaker that just came to life moments ago.

“Hello, hello?~” A somewhat high pitched voice spoke. “Testing, testing! One! Two! Three!” It had a chipper tone behind it yet I felt uneasy hearing it. “I hope my voice is coming through and that you can all hear me for I have a special announcement to make!”

“Could the voice be coming from the person who brought us here…?” Mary questioned.

“It could be possible.” Tora replied.

The voice continued on. “Everyone please gather in the grand ballroom on the main floor of the ship’s deck within the next thirty minutes!”

“I know where that is!” Tora exclaimed. “I passed by the doors to it earlier before running into Isabelle! I can lead us all there in a jiffy.”

“Lead the way.” I replied with a curt nod.

“And by the way…” The voice spoke slowly. “If you don't arrive on time, you’ll receive a small punishment~ Phuhuhu~” The voice was laced with a sinister tone, along with the little laugh they did. I felt a chill run down my spine when I heard that laugh. _This… Feels horribly wrong._ “See you all sooooooon!~” The voice sang out. The speaker clicked off and that was the end of the announcement.

“W-we better hurry then…” Mary stuttered out. I quickly nodded in reply. We definitely don't want to know what the voice meant by punishment.

“Alright, follow me.” With that said, Tora started walking off right past Mary and I. Isabelle quickly followed to catch up to Tora, walking right behind him. Mary and I followed right after, a few steps behind.

“Ion…?” Mary whispered. I could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

“Yeah?” I whispered back.

“We’ll be okay, right?” She looked up at me, worry spread over her face.

“Don't worry.” I raised a hand to Mary’s head and gently rubbed the top of her head to soothe her. “Your big brother is here. I’ll keep you safe no matter what.” Mary expressed a small smile and hummed a quick ‘mmhm’ in response. I removed my hand from her head, moving it to the inside of my jacket’s pocket. Mary needed her big brother more than ever right now to protect and keep her safe. And I would keep those two young kids, Tora and Isabelle, safe too. And most of all, I’ll find a way to get us back home from wherever this ship is, no matter how far. Because I’m the hero that will save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [【DeviantART】](https://rckey.deviantart.com) ▪ [【Tumblr (Main Blog)】](http://v3joker.tumblr.com) ▪[【Tumblr (Art Sideblog)】](http://telekineticnme.tumblr.com) ▪ [【YouTube】](http://youtube.com/c/JokerV3)
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com/A623ZXU)  
> 


End file.
